


YOI小段子集合(3)

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 多個小段子的集合。勇維勇互攻注意。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	YOI小段子集合(3)

「勇利想做什麼都可以喔。」

雖然自己這麼表示了，但愛人只有在開始時羞紅了耳根子，接下來的步驟仍舊一如往常，很長的前戲、很多的親親、很溫柔又很舒服的愛撫和擴張，然後，當自己被服侍得酥酥麻麻時，愛人會抱著自己的腿親吻，就像一種儀式，每次愛人進入之前都會這麼做。

愛人跪在他面前，捧起他的一隻腳，像是俯首在君王之下的臣子，畢恭畢敬地親吻他的腳背，再吻到小腿腹，最後扛起他的一條腿，臉頰貼著大腿內側親吻，直到這裡都與平常一樣，此時，愛人終於開口了。

「維克托，一個就好、一個……」

「一個什麼？」

還沒意會過來，突來的痛覺便嚇得他彈起來，差點反射性地把愛人踹下床，他撐起身子往熱辣刺痛的地方看去，眨掉了水霧才看清楚腿根內側被烙了一個牙印子，然而他還沒來得及反應，愛人就覆了上來，頂進他的身體，狠狠地把他送上高潮。

現在他站在穿衣鏡前，掀起浴袍一角觀察藏在腿縫間的吻痕，牙齒的凹痕已經消了，到了明早大概紅印子也會褪了，雖然他沒生氣，但愛人完事之後那一臉歉意的表情讓他都捨不得裝痛調戲愛人了。

他用手指沿著痕跡描了個圈，搔搔癢癢的，令他又想溫存那些落在腿間的親吻，但愛人淋浴過後就栽進床鋪裡睡著了，他脫去浴袍，鑽進被窩裡，用帶著咬痕的腿蹭一蹭暖呼呼的愛人，心裡計畫著明早再給愛人磨一次牙。

＊

「勇利，我壞嗎？」

「壞，簡直壞透了。」

勇利雙手攤在枕邊，任由跨坐在身上的壞人摘掉眼鏡，撩上瀏海親一口，再掀起上衣上下其手。

「你把優格吃掉了？」

「咦？」突然一句調情以外的問題讓壞人停下了手。

「冰箱裡的優格，」勇利拉住壞人的手腕：「你吃光光了？」

「哎呀……」

「那是我買回來想和維克托一起吃的。」

「抱歉，看著電視一不小心就……」

「你知道，優格我可喜歡了。」勇利一個翻身，順勢把壞人壓制在身下：「吃優格餅的時候要澆上一點，和布林餅配著吃也很搭，直接吃也好吃，雖然我買的是無糖的，但上面再淋點蜂蜜或黑糖粉就更美味了。」

「勇利？」

「我尤其喜歡那種絲柔滑順的感覺，冰冰涼涼的，在舌頭上一下就融了。」

他伸出舌尖，沿著壞人脖子上的筋舔上去，被舔的人打了個顫。

「可是啊，我剛剛打開冰箱的時候，卻發現優格不見了，然後我在垃圾桶裡找到優格的盒子。」勇利用鼻尖可憐兮兮地蹭著耳際的髮絲：「你好壞，居然全部吃光光了……」

似乎是覺得癢，或者受不了呼在耳邊的熱氣，又或者覺得抱歉，壞人別過頭去，但隨即就被勇利扳了回來，並且報復性地在下唇咬了一口。

「我的消夜沒了。」勇利的嘴饞得不得了，沿著下巴啃咬到鎖骨，在肩頸留下個牙印子，最後回到剛才咬過的唇，又是一陣輕咬。

「吶、維克托，」他舔舔那雙被他咬到亂了氣息的唇，然後拉起對方的上衣，一路咬了下去：「我好餓……」

＊ 

勇利剛到聖彼得堡時顯得很不自在，但住了一段時日後已經習慣了這裡的生活。他現在剛洗過澡，穿著軍綠色坦克背心和一條黑短褲，頭髮擦至不滴水就自然風乾，他佔據沙發的一側滑手機，並且盤著一條腿坐沒坐相，就像當初搬進來時維克托說的「當自己家吧」，勇利確實認定這是家裡了。

坐在沙發另一側的維克托正在看旅遊美食節目，可是他沒法專心看電視，因為勇利，喔，當然不是因為他的坐姿，維克托知道這姿勢不太文雅，但他也知道他家寶貝只有在家裡、在他面前才會這麼放鬆，沒關係，原諒他，小乖乖。

可是維克托還是不知道為什麼心裡發慌。

勇利換了個坐姿，把抱枕挪到扶手旁，面對維克托倚著靠墊縮起腳繼續滑手機，外景主持人正在介紹地方美食香味四溢，剛洗完澡的勇利也同樣香氣逼人，他倆僅隔一個坐墊的距離，維克托可以看見沙發皺褶在勇利腿上印了一條紅痕，沿著紅痕往下延伸，垂落的褲管下有一截顏色較淺的皮膚，那是勇利的曬痕，再往下──這短褲真是太鬆了──可以看到一小角深藍色的布料，貼合著白皙的腿根，喔，勇利，你可別在我以外的人面前這麼鬆懈啊。維克托暗自嚥了口口水。

主持人試吃美食，稱讚內餡料多味美、肉汁飽滿，但維克托沒聽進去，他在意的是另一個飽滿的地方，那個使椅墊下陷壓出皺褶的地方，那裡圓潤、豐厚，而且緊緻，令人想掐上一把，再張嘴咬一口，等到維克托意識到時他已經摸上那條紅痕了，腿的主人膝蓋一晃撞開他的手，他連忙收手道歉，但勇利沒將膝蓋併回去，而是繼續岔著腿，抬頭一看，映在勇利鏡片上的手機螢光不知何時暗去了，他勾著笑，伸來一條腿，足跟正好擦過維克托兩腿之間。

「摸啊。」他說。

＊

維克托搞砸了。

他家那口子，盯著眼前香氣四溢的豬排丼，吃了一口便一語不發，因為嘗到一股不屬於食材本身的甜味。

維克托把鹽放成糖了。

「勇利，抱歉。」他不是初進廚房的新手，卻犯了連續劇裡才會出現的低級錯誤，維克托把臉埋進雙手裡，愧疚得想挖個地洞把自己埋了。

他家親愛的依舊一語不發，眼鏡鏡片泛起食物的熱氣，看不清他是什麼表情，飯桌上相隔著一股尷尬氣氛。維克托低頭思索補救方案，重做一份豬排丼嗎？但是家裡已經沒有肉排了；改做別的菜餚嗎？重新做菜恐怕愛人要餓壞了；直接叫外賣嗎？大概也只能叫外賣了，現在可以馬上外送的餐廳有哪些……

叮、叮叮。

筷子戳在碗上的清脆聲響打斷他的思考，抬頭一看，愛人端起碗公大口大口地將豬排丼掃進嘴裡，維克托要愛人別吃了，愛人卻沒放下筷子，默默地把他的失敗作吃到了碗底。

維克托覺得自己的視線也泛起了霧氣，即使他沒有戴眼鏡。

愛人把晚餐吃了精光，他放下碗，把椅子往後挪了些，伸出手示意維克托過來，他讓維克托坐在腿上，順一順他的背，再抹一把他泛紅的眼眶。維克托覺得好慚愧，明明自己比較年長，身材也比較高大，在愛人面前他卻如此幼稚，可是愛人總是用他的臂彎包容他的一切，在愛人懷裡，他可以盡情地當個愛撒嬌的大人。

過了一會兒，愛人終於說話了。

「我還有點餓。」

「你想吃什麼？」維克托吸吸鼻子，腦海閃過好幾道即刻就能做出來的料理。

愛人笑一笑，沒有回話，只是把他抱得更緊，在他嘴上親一口，然後輕輕地咬了他的唇。

＊

那是上星期的事。

晚餐已經在胃裡消化了，勇利還不餓，但不知怎地就是想吃點東西，他看看零食櫃，沒什麼想吃的，走去冰箱看看，也沒有可以解饞的點心，也許泡杯熱可可暖暖肚子好了，轉身要去拿杯子時卻不小心撞上身後的維克托。

「喔，抱歉。」

維克托笑笑，他站在勇利前進的路線上卻沒有讓路的意思，趁勇利還在疑惑時一把將他抱到餐桌上，站進他的兩腳之間，雙手撐在桌面困住他。

「維克托，你幹嘛？」

「你在做什麼呀，小豬？」

維克托語調輕浮，勇利明白這是什麼暗示。

「我嘴饞，想找東西吃。」

「那正好，」維克托抱住他，下巴抵在他的胸口，像隻攀住尤加利樹的無尾熊：「我也想吃點什麼。」

結果那天勇利沒吃到消夜，反倒是自己被當成點心吃了。

今天，反擊的機會來了。

維克托晃進廚房，勇利尾隨其後偷偷觀察，他替自己倒了杯水，順便看看零食櫃有些什麼，一打開卻是空的，那當然了，勇利為了策畫這一刻，悄悄地把餅乾糖果全吃光了。

維克托端著水杯又走去冰箱看看，裡頭裝滿新鮮食材卻沒有可以解饞的小零嘴，他關上冰箱，勇利看準時機，移步到維克托身後。

「啊，抱歉。」

維克托一撞上自己，勇利立刻將他一把抱上餐桌，可是維克托沒把腳打開，勇利站不進他的兩腳之間。

「你在做什麼呀，勇利？」這是平鋪直敘的問句，不帶任何調情。

可惡，怎麼跟想像的不一樣。

「勇利，要喝水嗎？」

維克托遞出水杯，勇利接下杯子，喝了一口才發現自己又被維克托牽著走了，他可不是來廚房喝水的。

「維克托，」他放下水杯：「我……我……」

「調情應該要這樣。」維克托伸手一拉，順勢讓勇利撲倒在自己懷裡，然後，他捧起跌在胸口的那張臉，前髮落上歪一邊的眼鏡，吐息又濕又熱地拂過勇利的眼睫毛。

「出其不意，才能製造驚喜。」維克托揉著勇利頸後的細髮，雙腿收緊夾住他的腰，足跟輕晃晃地勾在臀上：「你想吃點什麼嗎，勇利？」

勇利噘嘴，每次都只有自己被逗得臉紅心跳，太狡猾了。

＊

因為各自的行程安排，他們必須分隔日本和俄羅斯兩個星期，剛分開的幾天，他們在越洋電話裡互相虧對方，哎呀久違的單身自由呢，噢我的耳朵終於可以清靜了，真好可以獨佔整張床睡到自然醒也沒人來吵我呢。

但是才第七天他們就想念對方到無法按捺了，他們在互道晚安前聊起色情電話，用言語對彼此又親又咬，再被電話那頭撩撥到渾身燥熱難耐，直到喘息和呻吟打亂語句，說得出口的情話只剩下對方的名字。

這時他們猛然發覺，彼此都以為自己應當是bottom。

＊

時間已過晚上七點，聖彼得堡的天空仍透著亮光，勇利和維克托走在回家路上，經過住宅區巷弄時，遠處傳來一陣奇怪的聲響。

「吱嘎……嘎……」

聲量不大，聽起來像大型器械鬆動的聲音，無法判斷遠近。勇利牽起維克托，豎起耳朵四處張望，擔心發生意外，隨著腳步前進，那聲音越來越大，當他們走過轉角時，維克托捏捏勇利的手，指向面前的停車場，似乎就是聲音的源頭，勇利順著手指看去，頓時瞪大了眼睛，嚇得趕緊按下維克托的手，拉著愛人離開現場。

是車震。

「勇利，走慢點啊。」

勇利拉著維克托走了一個街區才停下，站在路邊氣喘吁吁。

「怎、怎麼會有人在車子裡做……做……」

「因為隱蔽吧？」維克托摸摸勇利的背，替他順一順氣。

「哪裡隱蔽了啊！不都被我們看光了嗎！」注意到自己的音量，勇利摀住嘴巴，雖然現在天空還亮著，但已經是人們回家休息的時間了。「為什麼……要在那種又小又窄的地方……」

「勇利，我們的車很大喔。」

「才不要。」勇利轉頭就走。

「勇利，等我嘛。」維克托追上腳步，重新牽起手：「那你覺得哪裡才好？嗯？」

勇利悶著頭不說話，繼續快步前進，已經看見他們的公寓大門了。

「床上？沙發上？」

他們走進大門，按下電梯鈕。

「餐桌？浴缸？」

門開了，他們進入電梯。

「還是……沒有人的更衣室？」

抵達樓層，勇利掏出鑰匙，不管維克托的吐息靠在耳邊拖得又糊又長。

「吶、勇利──」

勇利打開家門，鑰匙隨手往鞋櫃一甩，轉身將還站在門外的人一把拉進屋內，關門，把人釘在門上。

「維克托，你很過分。」

身後門板被鎖了兩圈，維克托輕輕一笑，勾起愛人的下巴，騷騷紅通通的臉頰，欣賞他懊惱的表情，抬起膝蓋頂一頂發現下腹已經飢腸轆轆。

「玄關我也可以喔……」

＊

回酒店的一路上，維克托都很安靜，只有要下車時開口問了司機車資多少。

他體貼地替勇利關車門，按電梯，樓層到了扶住電梯門讓勇利先下，刷了房卡讓勇利先進門，然後把房門鎖了兩圈，再掛上鏈鎖。

勇利一進房便脫下西裝外套和領帶，穿了一整晚正式服裝令他肩膀發痠。

「維克托，你要先洗澡還是──」

然而他一轉身，後半句話全被深吻融進嘴裡。

葡萄酒的味道。

勇利被放倒在床上，他的戀人跟著爬上來，醉醺醺地磨蹭撒嬌，貌似現在才被酒精的後勁嗆到腦門。

但他清楚得很，這個人壓根兒沒醉。

勇利伸出食指，擋住落下來的吻。

「去洗澡。」

聞言，戀人的表情就像巴望出門散步卻被主人拒絕的狗狗。

他放下手指，主動迎上失望的唇。

「一起。」

不過，其實他們想的是同一件事。

\---

酒店的按摩浴缸很大，大到勇利可以滑到缸底，不過，兩個男人泡在一起就稍嫌擠了點，膝蓋都快碰在一起。

方才還在興奮的人，現在乖巧地泡在他對面，勇利伸腳碰了碰維克托，用腳趾在他大腿內側繞圈。

「想要進來還是我進去？」

「……都想。」

「貪心。」

勇利拍拍維克托的膝蓋，示意他把腳放低，然後起身爬到他面前，浴缸的弧度非常符合人體工學，但要跪著就有點難度，勇利喬了喬才找到一個彼此都能舒服的姿勢。晶瑩水珠匯流在勇利的鎖骨，沿著肌理線條從胸膛滑到腹部，最後落回水中，維克托張著嘴看呆了。

勇利捧起白瓷般精緻的臉，親吻發楞的嘴，他要從那雙睜大的藍眼睛裡勾走魂魄。

「摸我。」他說。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
